Papa's Hot Doggeria HD
Papa's Hot Doggeria HD is the eighth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on September 14, 2017. It was released on November 20, 2017. Announcement Hey everyone! Now that Customerpalooza season is in full swing, we can start pulling back the curtain on our next big app, Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD! Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9824 Previews * 09/14/2017: High Definition Hot Dogs! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9824 * 09/20/2017: The Grill Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9841 * 09/26/2017: Hot Dogs and Hockey! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9893 * 10/03/2017: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9933 * 10/10/2017: Holiday Toppings! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9955 * 10/17/2017: The Pop Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9975 * 11/01/2017: Sneak Peek: Moe! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10023 * 11/13/2017: Sneak Peek: Launching Next Week! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10078 Customers # (Tutorial) # (After Tutorial) # (Random Day) # (Random Day) # (Random Day) # (Random Day) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Day 2) # (Rank 2) # (Rank 3) # (Rank 4) # (Rank 5) # (Rank 6) # (Rank 7) # (Rank 8) # (Rank 9) # (Rank 10) # (Rank 11) # (Rank 12) # (Rank 13) # (Rank 14) # (Rank 15) # (Rank 16) # (Rank 17) # (Rank 18) # (Rank 19) # (Rank 20) # (Rank 21) # (Rank 22) # (Rank 23) # (Rank 24) # (Rank 25) # (Rank 26) # (Rank 27) # (Rank 28) # (Rank 29) # (Rank 30) # (Rank 31) # (Rank 32) # (Rank 33) # (Rank 34) # (Rank 35) # (Rank 36) # (Rank 37) # (Rank 38) # (Rank 39) # (Rank 40) # (Rank 41) # (Rank 42) # (Rank 43) # (Rank 44) # (Rank 45) # (Rank 46) # (Rank 47) # (Rank 48) # (Rank 49) # (Rank 50) # (Rank 51) # (Rank 52) # (Rank 53) # (Rank 54) # (Rank 55) # (Rank 56) # (Rank 57) # (Rank 58) # (Rank 59) # (Rank 60) # (Rank 61) # (Rank 62) # (Rank 63) # (Rank 64) # (Rank 65) Closers # (Monday) # (Tuesday) # (Wednesday) # (Thursday) # (Friday) # (Saturday) # (Sunday) Locals # # Holidays * Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6 (Favored by Tohru, Koilee, Gremmie, Joy, Radlynn, Olga, Hacky Zak, and Mitch) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah on Rank 11 (Favored by Utah, Chuck, Alberto, Connor, Kahuna, Franco, and Vincent) * Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16 (Favored by Marty, Indigo, Rico, Boomer, Nick, Scooter, Matt, Steven, and Zoe) * Comet Con (August) - Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 21 (Favored by Iggy, Professor Fitz, Chester, Olivia, Deano, Wally, Janana, Trishna, and Tony) * Sugarplex Film Fest (September) - Unlocked with Rita on Rank 26 (Favored by Rita, Skyler, Brody, Cameo, Clair, Cooper, Emmlette, and Johnny) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Allan on Rank 31 (Favored by Allan, Foodini, Robby, Willow, Rhonda, Ivy, Sue, and Hank) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36 (Favored by Sienna, Ember, Yui, Timm, Big Pauly, James, Akari, and Austin) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41 (Favored by Santa, Bruna Romano, Moe, Mayor Mallow, Cecilia, Edoardo Romano, Hope, Doan, and Lisa) * New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46 (Favored by Xolo, Crystal, Sasha, Edna, Yippy, Duke Gotcha, Elle, Captain Cori, and Sarge Fan) * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51 (Favored by Scarlett, Kayla, Roy, Cherissa, Carlo Romano, Greg, Mandi, and Rudy) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 56 (Favored by Georgito, Julep, Gino Romano, Clover, Ripley, Wendy, Shannon, Hugo, and Mary) * Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 61 (Favored by Cletus, Penny, Wylan B, Mindy, Pinch Hitwell, Vicky, Kingsley, Perri, and Papa Louie) Mini-Games * Rico's Chiliworks * Mitch's Mess * Strike Out! * Soda Shot * Hallway Hunt * Fashion Flambé * Home Run Derby Ingredients Sausages * Hot Dog (Start) * Italian Sausage (Unlocked with Little Edoardo on Rank 4) * Kielbasa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Veggie Dog (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Cheddarwurst (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Buns * Regular Bun (Start) * Chicago Bun (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Day 2) * Pretzel Bun (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) * Hoagie Roll (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Toppings * Cheese (Start) * Chili (Start) * Relish (Start) * Onions (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 2) * Tomato (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Greg) * Sport Pepper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Salsa (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Pineapple Relish (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Sauerkraut (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) * Jalapeños (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) * Fajita Veggies (Unlocked on Day 6 of Comet Con) * Bacon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Pickle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Marinara Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Mushrooms (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Sauces * Ketchup (Start) * Mustard (Start) * Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Unlocked with Shannon on Rank 5) * Mayo (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Southwest Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) Sodas * Fizzo (Start) * Diet Fizzo (Start) * Lemon Mist (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Dr. Cherry (Unlocked on Day 6 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Tangerine Pop (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) * Root Beer (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Purple Burple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Popcorn * Buttered Popcorn (Start) * Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Kettle Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Chocolate Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Red Hot Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Cheddar Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Cinnamon Swirl (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) Holiday Ingredients Cherry Blossom Festival * Mango Pan Bun (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6) * Sakura Spritz (Unlocked with Koilee on Rank 7) * Wasabi Mayo (Unlocked with Gremmie on Rank 8) * Yomogi Popcorn (Unlocked with Joy on Rank 9) * Radish Sprouts (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 10) Summer Luau * Hawaiian Bun (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 11) * Poppin' Coolada (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 12) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 13) * Tropical Charms Popcorn (Unlocked with Connor on Rank 14) * Poke (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 15) Starlight BBQ * Smoked Cheddar Bun (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) * Starlight Sparkler (Unlocked with Indigo on Rank 17) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 18) * Jubilee Popcorn (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 19) * Pulled Pork (Unlocked with Nick on Rank 20) Comet Con * Lunar Loaf Bun (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 21) * Hyper Green (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 22) * Space Ration ZX85 (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 23) * Pluto Puffs (Unlocked with Olivia on Rank 24) * Pulsar Pesto (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 25) Sugarplex Film Fest * Hollywood Bun (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 26) * Fizzo Gold (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 27) * Blockbuster Butter (Unlocked with Brody on Rank 28) * Raisin Duds Popcorn (Unlocked with Cameo on Rank 29) * Boston Beanies (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 30) Halloween * Pan de Muerto Bun (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 31) * Black Mist (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 32) * La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 33) * Tarantula Puffs (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 34) * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Rhonda on Rank 35) Thanksgiving * Pumpernickel Bun (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36) * Dream Cream Soda (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 37 * Gravy (Unlocked with Yui on Rank 38) * Pumpkin Spice Popcorn (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 39) * Stuffing (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 40) Christmas * Fruitcake Bun (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41) * Dr. Dasher (Unlocked with Bruna Romano on Rank 42) * Eggnog Aioli (Unlocked with Moe on Rank 43) * Frostcap Crunch (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow on Rank 44) * Cranberry Chutney (Unlocked with Cecilia on Rank 45) New Year * Fried Chicken Bun (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46) * Fizzo Quartz (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 47) * Cheezy Whip (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 48) * X Puffs (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 49) * Fruity Hoops (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 50) Valentine's Day * Beetbread Bun (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51) * Razzle Dazzle (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 52) * Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 53) * Cherry Cordial Corn (Unlocked with Cherissa on Rank 54) * Sundried Tomatoes (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 55) St. Paddy's Day * Barmbrack Bun (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 56) * Shamrock Splash (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 57) * Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked with Gino Romano on Rank 58) * Paddy Popcorn (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 59) * Sage Derby Cheese (Unlocked with Ripley on Rank 60) Easter * Paska Bun (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 61) * Lavender Frost (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 62) * Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 63) * Cotton Puffs (Unlocked with Mindy on Rank 64) * Blue Cheese Crumbles (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia * Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, doesn't appear in this game, as previously confirmed by Flipline Studios. * This is the fourth mobile game and third HD game released in 2017. * This is the first time Austin does not favor Cherry Blossom Festival, even though it is in the game. ** This is also the first time where Joy does not favor Halloween despite it being a holiday. * This is the seventh app game in which Xolo appears as a regular customer instead of a Closer. * This is the third game in which the first holiday takes place in May, the first being Papa's Pastaria and the second being Papa's Cheeseria. This is also the second game in which Cherry Blossom Festival is the first holiday, the first game being Papa's Sushiria. * Kayla and Scarlett have the same Stickers in this game. * During Halloween: ** Foodini dresses up as a Voodoo Doctor. ** Bertha dresses up as a Masked Killer. ** Kenji dresses up as a mustard bottle. The Luchador costume he wore in past games is now his Style B outfit. * During the winter months, Griller Stadium becomes into a hockey arena, hosting the following 13 teams: ** Burgerburgh Iceburgs ** Calypso Island Krakens ** Frostfield Snowmen ** Maple Mountain Honey Bees ** Oniontown Ringers ** Portallini Tridents ** Powder Point Corkscrews ** Sakura Bay Sables ** Starlight City Jackpots ** Tastyville Cold Cuts ** Tacodale Supremes ** Toastwood Veggie Dogz ** Whiskview Cherry Bombs Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Blog Banner.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Teaser.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd01.png Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Logo.png grill 01.jpg grill 02.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd02.png outside baseball.jpg|Baseball in Griller Stadium outside hockey.jpg|Hockey in Griller Stadium Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd03.png hdgr build 01.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd04.png holidaytoppings sm.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd05.png pop 01.jpg pop 02.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd06.png Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games